Who's gonna save us?
by Vou Hanne
Summary: Aravis and Shasta got together right? But how exactly did that happen, what with all their differences...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own anything but a few side characters. The main characters and places belong to C.S. Lewis.

Who's gonna save us?

The Party

"…and therefore I am glad to present my two sons, Cor and Corin." The seated crowd cheered loudly when the two young men appeared from a side door and continued clapping as they made their way across the hall. Upon arriving at their fathers table, they bowed and smiled at the people then sat down on either side of King Lune.

The biggest hall of the capital Castle of Archenland was decorated in a most kingly fashion. Silver and blue drapers hung from the windows, the most expensive crystal chandelier high in the ceiling, the tables were decorated with red and blue flowers, napkins and candles and the soldiers aligning the walls wore their best suits of armour.

Though all this was a feast for any eye, the seated peoples' clothes outdid the decoration tenfold.

The women were dressed in their best gowns, Ladies and Duchesses wore wonderful coloured satin and velvets that cascaded onto the polished wooden floor. Blue satin was rimed with silver chains and glittering beads, worked into the fabric as though it were glistening with early morning dew. Wonderful yellow, orange and red dresses sported gold rims and copper hems the women in them proud to wear such boasting colours, so full of life, hope and happiness. Lords and Dukes were dressed according to their partners, either in dark woody greens, earthy browns or luscious blues.

Of course they pretended not to be as occupied with their clothing and appearance as their wives, but we all know, that men, deep down care just as much as women, how they look and if the particular shirt correctly accented his muscles an hid his rather large belly.

These important guests were invited to the most significant event of the year. In Archenland the spring represents new beginnings and therefore there was a hunt held at the castle annually. This was not a normal hunt though, as you and me know them, but a quest to find the most beautiful flowering tree in Archenland. The hunt normally takes about three days and all young men of age are allowed to participate in this spiritual tradition that was held at that moment in the Castle of Anvar.

Cor and Corin, the twin sons of the High King Lune of Archenland had both just come of age that winter and it was their first hunt and honourable was the hour when they would set off into the mountain landscape together.

Women weren't allowed to participate, _yet_, thought Aravis biting her lip and frowning. She was in the process of convincing her King to permit women to partake as well. It seemed very unfair that only men were allowed to ride into the wood and welcome the new spring and New Year with the most beautiful tree. For the New Year in Archenland begins not in winter but in spring and is the most celebrated holiday of all.

Aravis glared at Prince Cor as he seated himself to the right of a pretty young woman at the opposite of the Royal table. Aravis herself had been introduced to the guests as well, just before the princes, formally and very politely though she received rather less applause when she entered into the hall a few minutes ago.

"The two princes are very handsome, aren't they?" Samaire of Reberis whispered next to her. Aravis came out of her reveree and turned her head. Samaire was one of her favourite high ladies. She was not much older than herself and rather pretty in a unique kind of way. Aravis had always been very jealous of the freckles that sprinkled Samaire's nose and cheeks. She had a small girlish figure and big brown eyes. Her mousy hair was done up in a complex braid, with drops of silver shining from its midst. The dark blue dress she wore brought out her fair skin and pink lips.

"You know I don't see them more than a pair of dopey brothers," Aravis replied. She glanced at Cor, who was smiling blandly at the young woman his eyes not always completely upon her face.

"I don't see how you can't find them attractive anyway," Samaire sighed and tore her eyes away from Corin and back to her friend. "They aren't your real brothers anyway."

Aravis felt her heart drop at the comment. Of course she wasn't their real sister, but she had been treated as their next of kin ever since she had arrived at the age of twelve. Corin and Cor were nearly half a year younger than her, which made her feel that bit wiser and more sophisticated, especially when it came to parties and social events.

"Corin has got to learn not to stare!" She hissed and tried to bring his attention to the fact that his eyes were definantly where they weren't allowed, though the woman he was ogling didn't seem to mind, she turned red and started to giggle and whisper with her neighbour.

Indeed there were a great many young women and girls at this years hunt. Normally there where near to none because this was the men's event and women didn't have very much to do, especially young ones who easily got bored of waiting. Aravis had a sneaking suspicion that the unusual crowd of single women had a lot to do with the princes coming of age.

"Seriously, Cor is so desirable…" Samaire ventured another glance in his direction.

"Hurmmpf," was the only reply that came from her friend.

"Please don't tell me that you are fighting, _again_!" Samaire exclaimed. "It seems that you are at each others throats all the time."

Her friend was right, Aravis thought as she observed Cor. They seemed to be in the middle of a row about ninety percent of the time. Mostly they made up after a few days, but they were well known for fights that lasted more than two months. Somehow it had gotten worse in the past two years, since the casual visits of several young ladies had become more frequent and prolonged. Aravis just didn't like having strangers in the house for more than a few weeks, it made her jittery.

"That, by the way, is Dorcas de Lebra," she indicated the voluptuous girl Cor could not keep his eyes off, "she has been here for two weeks, 'preparing herself for the hunt' she sais." Aravis bit into a potato furiously, like she could make it turn into Dorcas and chew her head off.

"So you think she has her eyes, and all the rest of her body set on him?" Samaire looked at Dorcas' large chest with envy and seemed a bit annoyed when she stabbed her broccoli with the same passionate dislike written on her face.

"Of course," Aravis swallowed and took a long sip of spiced wine, "just look at her!"

Both girls turned to stare at Dorcas who had obviously had quite a bit of wine and put her hand on Cor's shoulder. At first she only whispered and giggled at the things he said, but then she lay her other hand on his lap and he seemed unable to keep his eyes from wandering to her very openly presented cleaverage.

Aravis felt angry when she saw his lustful gaze and prayed that he would at least remember his manners at the table. He did, first removing Dorca's arm from his shoulder and then, reluctantly, from his lap. At that moment he stole a wistful gaze across the room and caught Aravis staring at him. Instantly his face fell and he turned away from her toward King Lune who had just asked him a question.


	2. Of ladders and dwarves

A/N: I do not own anything but a few side characters. The main characters and places belong to C.S. Lewis.

Chapter 2

Of ladders and dwarves

Several hours later, when the Opening Banquet of the great Hunt was over and all guests had gone to their rooms, Aravis and Samaire sat on the great four poster bed in Aravis' chamber. They were both quite tired but chattered merely as they undressed and got themselves ready to sleep.

"That Sean of Smirthson definantly had his eyes on you," Aravis was saying as she helped her friend out of the beautiful midnight blue dress.

"Ah don't be silly, he was watching Lea of Spiezenberg the whole evening, though I must say, he is too tall for me!" Aravis laughed as she crawled beneath the crisp clean sheets. Normally all guests got their own chambers but Samaire always asked to stay with her friend so they could talk all night if they wished. "I like men that are taller than me," the small Samaire said, "but not that you have to give me a ladder as a wedding present!" They both broke out in hysterical laughter, as Samaire imitated herself standing on tiptoes on the chair at the wall, trying to kiss a very tall man indeed.

"I agree, maybe Sean is a little too tall for you," Aravis patted the space next to her when they both had caught their breath again, "You should have a look in Narnia, maybe a dwarf would do the job?" For that remark Aravis got a pillow thrown at her head.

"Ewwww," Samaire squeaked, "hairy stinky and very dirty husbands don't really fit into my plans for the future.

"Well I am going to Narnia next week," Aravis said. "As soon as the hunt is over I will be gone out of these mountains and down to the sea!" She let a small pillow sail through the air demonstratively.

"That sounds great," Samaire smiled and made herself comfortable. "Did Queen Lucy invite you again?" She tried to sound genuinely untroubled, but there was a small hint of envy in her voice that could not be completely banished.

"Yes she did," Aravis looked at her friend. She wished that Samaire could come as well, but her father had forbidden it ever since she had sent the excited letter of the proposed journey to her friend.

"My father is so infuriating," Samaire sighed and balled her fists. "Why won't he let me come? Why do I have to sail with my family to the Lonley Isles to some Lord when they could just as well go by themselves? My brothers and sister will be so irritating, imagine all that time on a ship with them, no one to talk to…" She trailed off.

"Well I am sure that you will find a handsome sailor to entertain," Aravis gave her friend a nudge in the shoulder and Samaire giggled. "There are many good looking men at sea you know, wonderful brawny sun kissed and strong men, as masculine and male as you could wish for…" but she was stopped by a poke of an elbow in the side.

"Ha ha and you might just fall in love with King Edmund!"

Samaire had to jump out of bed quickly, before a big pillow came whistling through the air in the exact place where her head had been.


	3. Tranquil hours

A/N: I do not own anything but a few side characters. The main characters and places belong to C.S. Lewis.

Chapter 3

Tranquil hours

Aravis and Samaire had a wonderful time whilst the men were gone on the Hunt. Though most of the other women their age seemed inpatient for them to return and the closing banquet to begin. The two friends would often be seen walking the gardens of the castle laughing merrily, or else in deep conversation. Sometimes they sauntered to the lake near the western border of the gardens and sat there all day bathing their feet and chatting about live, love and woe.

Both women would have loved to go riding in the deep green pine forests that surrounded Anvar, but as long as the Hunt was held no woman was allowed near the trees.

Aravis told her friend all about her impatient discussions with the King about equal rights and equal opportunities for women in Archenland. The King seemed quite interested though still sceptical when it came to old traditions.

When the men returned from the Hunt three days later, the closing banquet was held. It was a feast, much wilder and exuberant than the opening banquet. The winning hunters were asked to tell their tale, how they found the tree and what made them believe that it was the most beautiful in all the land. Both Cor and Corin had seen the tree as well as all the other men and they both looked very pleased with themselves. Cor even dared to flash Aravis a most defying smirk that obviously told her that he had not forgotten their small fight.

"Oh that little pig," Aravis sat in her seat, sending him the most loathing glares.

"Who?" Samaire whispered.

"Cor of course!" Aravis growled and shook her head; he was such a self assured mongrel.

Since their arrival in Anvar, Cor had changed a lot. There was not much left from the shy and rather timid youngster she had met that night of flight in Calormen and in its wake was a tall self-assured, confident and rather arrogant young man. He knew that he was the next in line for the throne and above all except the king in the castle, even Corin. Though he was kind towards the servants and animals, he could not stop himself from being mean to Aravis.

_Sure_, she thought, it _always takes two for a fight, but did he have to criticize her so often_? Did he have to always point out her flaws even if it was only hints?

Aravis shook her head and felt her coal black curls bounce upon her back. Samaire had done her hair for the evening and instead of putting it up, she had let it cascade over her brown shoulders and back, only pulling back the sides with shimmering silver clips. By seeing the reflection in her mirror, Aravis had had to admit that she was not as ugly as she had always supposed. Her dark skin was unique in Archenland, no other woman in the room was from Tashbaan or its surroundings. No other woman was a Trakeena once promised to the Royal Viseer of the Emperor, _May he die tomorrow_, Aravis thought with a grin, no old rule could keep up with her, at last she was free and going to Narnia as well!


	4. Gone, going

A/N: I do not own anything but a few side characters. The main characters and places belong to C.S. Lewis.

Thanks a lot to, HeLl HaVe No FuRy LiKe A wOmAn !

I had pretty much decided to stop writing this story, but now I see some people are interested, soo happy that you like it. I hope you enjoy these further chapters and I would love some more of your constructive reviews!

Chapter 4

Gone, going

When the feast was over the guests slowly trickled out of the castle. Samaire said her farewells on the day after and both women found it hard to keep the tears out of their eyes. If worst came to worst, they would see each other in a few months time, when the summer harvest was complete and the days of Silvester began.

Aravis spent the next two days packing some clothes and belongings for her long visit at Cair Paravel. She was so looking forward to seeing Lucy and the sea again that she completely forgot about Cor and their fight until the day of her departure, when she was walking along a deserted corridor towards the kitchen and heard some bizarre noises. It seemed as if someone was hurt, or at least crying out for help, so Aravis hurried along until she saw a tall door that stood ajar.

Hearing a kind of low moaning from the inside, she flung the wooden door open to find Dorcas de Lebra entwined in Cor's arms. Both of them looked up in horror as Aravis stood frozen to the spot. Dorcas had dropped her dress to one side, exposing a creamy breast into full sight. Cor seemed to have one arm around her thigh and the other upon her behind as she was pressed against the wall with his mere bodyweight.

Dorcas let out a high-pitched squeal and ran, quickly fixing her clothes as she darted out of the room. Cor looked very embarrassed, turned pink but narrowed his eyes at the intruder.

Aravis turned on her heels and made for her room as fast as she could.

In a state of complete confusion and fury, Aravis packed her trunk and called a servant to help her carry it down the stairs. Instead of the normal waves of annoyance that usually sifted through her, when Cor and her had a fight, she felt waves of anger and a strange but strong sensation of pain, as she ran down the stairs towards the entrance hall.

It was definantly time to go, to just get out of this narrow valley and into open spaces, into a place where people weren't as backstabbing and cruel!

Why did she think Cor was backstabbing her? He was just living out his life, he was allowed to meet ladies and court them. Sure, Aravis knew that courting was not exactly the old fashioned girl-stick-head-out-of-window-boy-hold-flower-and-play-the-flute kind of game, but to go at it as Cor did? In broad daylight? Anyone could have stumbled in on them, even King Lune. Now that would have been a fiasco!

Aravis hadn't noticed someone approaching her from the right hand side of the dark marble entrance hall. She was running fast towards the doors, keen to just catch a breath of fresh air, when a deep and rather commanding voice called her.

"Aravis, my daughter, whence are your feet taking you at such fast a pace?" King Lune walked towards her, eyebrows furrowed.

Seeing the irritation in his eyes, she was tempted, for a short moment, to tell the King all she had seen. The prince, in the arms of a court slut, moaning like out of control animals. But she controlled her fury and met his gaze with one of her levelled glares.

"Dear King Lune, father it is time for me to leave for Cair Paravel." She managed this speech without the faintest sign of her inner battling emotions.

"And why do you leave in such displeasure, Aravis, my daughter?" he asked her inquisitively. Aravis sighed, she found it so hard to hide emotions from him, maybe that was because he was such a genuine man, honourable and loyal to the core.

"I am sad, because of my dear friend Samaire's departure," she answered, bowing her head in order to hide the lie. _Why was she lying to her King and father for such an undeserving prat?_

"I see," King Lune held her chin and turned her face so he could see her eyes. He seemed satisfied. "Well, you will see her again soon. Silvester, I believe, maybe even earlier."

Aravis nodded and they both stepped outside the big oak front doors, into the courtyard. _She was definantly getting better at this, finally. _

Outside three courtiers waited to accompany her across the border and Narnia to Cair Paravell. Aravis watched as her trunk was loaded into a small cart that was being pulled by one horse and a horseman who sat in front holding a whip and reigns at the ready. She slowly made her way to a cream coloured mare, which was being held by a young stable boy.

"I see Corin isn't here quite yet," King Lune grumbled as he watched his daughter mount her horse. "I told him to be punctual this time."

Aravis grinned as she patted the mare's neck and shoulders. Bavari was a wonderfully natured animal, not a talking beast of course, but gentle and patient just the same. Aravis had travelled many a journey to Narnia and back on her loyal mare and this was no exception. Of course riding on a talking horse of Narnia, such as Bree had been, was nothing compared to their dumb cousins of the southern border, but Aravis enjoyed riding just as much, though the conversation with men lacked depth and complexity. _Especially with my dear brothers_, Aravis thought, a bit irritated that Corin was late, yet again.

A few minutes past in silence, then a young man burst out of the great front doors, jumped down the front stairs and made his way toward a chestnut stallion. He wore a green lofty shirt, brown breeches and high black riding boots. Something about his heir seemed a bit out of place, but Corin quickly walked up to his father, apologised for his tardiness and then mounted his horse, Airav. The big black stallion made some nervous steps to the right, ears flat to its head, but relaxed when his master patted his glistening flank.

"Where is Cor?" King Lune asked Corin and gazed towards the front doors. "He should come and bid you farewell, he is your brother after all."

"Father," Aravis said, soothingly. "We have both said our goodbyes, Cor and I talked just before I came down." King Lune relaxed and smiled.

"Well then," the King came up to Aravis and Corin, patted both their horses necks and nodded in the direction of Narnia and the North. "I wish you a safe and pleasant journey. Aravis," he held her hand and kissed it gently. "I will see you when the summer ends; heed King Peter and the others. Have a wonderful time my dear," his eyes glistened as he bid her farewell. "And you Corin, I expect you back in two weeks in time for your training in armour." Both father and son shook hands and then one of the courtiers blew a horn. The grand gates opened and Aravis rode through these feeling the wind of freedom and promise at last.


	5. Being swept upon the road

A/N: I do not own anything but a few side characters. The main characters and places belong to C.S. Lewis.

And a special thanks to Warrior of Virtue, rock'n'rollbitch and the ever loyal HeLl HaVe No FuRy LiKe A wOmAn. I am so glad that you like my writing, English is my second language, so I am really grateful for your support! I put a lot of thought into making Aravis feminine, so great you noticed, plus I love your interesting theories very perceptive.

Thanks and keep reviewing!

Chapter 5

Being swept upon the road

When Anvard was but a light coloured speck in the distance, Corin came up to the front of the travelling group. Aravis could not keep her eyes off the wonderful surroundings and all plants in bloom. Violet bushes of lavender boarded the road, woods of flowering cherry and apple trees surrounded the valley and a rich smell of spring wafted amongst the travellers. She could sense though, that something was bothering her stepbrother but she knew better than to push the matter. He would come out with it sooner or later.

Corin had always been the happy medium when it came to Aravis and her fights with Cor. He was seldomly on any side and more often a mean of loosening the tension that often set a humourless mood in the castle.

On the other hand, Corin was happy within his role as a troublemaker. He often sought out fights in the outer village that surrounded Anvard and everyone grew to know him as Corin Thunder-Fist. Today though, Corin's brow was furrowed and he kept looking at Aravis from the side, as if about to say something but then thinking the better of it.

By the afternoon, the company had reached the end of the 'pass into Narnia' and was gazing upon a most magnificent landscape. The long plains and woods of Narnia stretched in front of them, wide and far until the wood stoped suddenly on the horizon and gave way to the bluest sea you have ever seen. The strip of water glittered in the distance, promising wonderful happy days of merriment. Aravis felt her heart quicken as she saw that strip of blue. How she had missed the sea, swimming in blue waters at midday and inky blackness at night. Grinning happily, she remembered the secret excursions Lucy and herself had undergone in the depth of some unbearably hot summer nights, ending with swimming rather naked in the small inlet half a mile south of the castle of Cair Paravel. If Susan had found out, they would have been in such trouble!

"Five days, seven if we hit bad weather or other disturbances," Corin gazed towards the sea as well. "It doesn't look that far from here," he remarked and then gazed at the joyous look on Aravis' face. "I see you can't wait to leave Archenland for a while," he smiled and the party began to move down the mountainside.

"Oh yes, it will be wonderful to have a break from…everything," she answered.

"Everything being my dear twin?" Corin had hit the nail on its head.

"Yes I suppose so," Aravis looked at him and saw that peculiar expression once more. But Corin seemed unsure of what to say, so she sat back and let herself enjoy the journey, bathing in the wonderful feeling of anticipation.

The first camp they built was still on a slope. Aravis tried hard not to fall off her small bunk, which was built in her white tent in the small woods near the border, but she managed to roll off twice, always awakening with a bump and a pang of pain. They were all glad, when on the next afternoon the mountains slowly turned into rolling hills and then into the rather even woods of Narnia. They travelled on the road next to the Archen River until they reached the legendary Fords of Beruna. This was the fourth day of their travels and the company decided to make camp near the Fords in order to feast their eyes upon the beauty that lay before them.

"So, it is quite the stunning place," Corin moved towards Aravis when the camp had been built and the fire was roaring and cooking a roast on the spit. They both sat at the grassy bank of the river, gazing towards the east and towards Cair Paravel. The top of the majestic palace was barely visible in the failing light.

"Yes," Aravis sighed and flung a twig into the water. She felt a melancholy that was spreading through her whole being, the calmness she had been hoping for. "Yes it is."

Corin sat there for another while then he moved and coughed. Aravis looked at him expectantly, he was about to tell her what was bothering him, that she was sure of.

"So I saw Cor on the day we left Anvard," Corin's voice seemed a bit raspy, as if his throat had suddenly gone dry. "He told me about how you, ehm… saw him with Dorcas de Lebra near the kitchens." Aravis could feel her face grow warm as she remembered that encounter. She had been thinking about it a great deal, though mainly asking herself why she felt such a bizarre sensation of pain in her stomach whenever she pictured Cor's hands around that cow's body.

"We talked and he asked me, no, he begged me to beg _you_ not to tell anyone." Corin's voice gave away a certain amount of embarrassment for himself and his brother. Aravis knew that Cor's behaviour went against Corin's morals, but he was his brother and blood was still thicker than water. Aravis looked away and bit her lip. She hadn't planned on telling anyone, certainly not King Lune or King Peter but it would be hard keeping such an upsetting secret from Queen Lucy, her trusted friend.

"I won't," Aravis murmured. She knew it was important for Corin that she said this.

"You promise?" he asked.

"Yes."


	6. Voyage ends

A/N: I do not own anything but a few side characters. The main characters and places belong to C.S. Lewis.

And many thanks to my faithful reviewers,

JustMeAndADream, (Corin and Cor are twins, after all, no end in sight quite yet, you will have to wait a little while longer )

rock'n'rollbitch, (Narnia is the most beautiful place, after all….)

Warrior of Virtue, (Well, I don't want to give anything away, but you are on the right track, give me more of your insight!)

HeLl HaVe No FuRy LiKe A wOmAn, (Thanks for being the ultimate reviewer! Here is Lucy for a start, and the rest of the family join us in the next chapter!)

Having great peoples reading my story makes it all the more rewarding for me!

Keep it up,

cheers

Chapter 6

Voyage ends

The next few days brought them always closer to the magnificent palace that awaited them by the sea. On the way through a deep green forest, the company passed a talking badger and porcupines who were having a heated debate over a considerable pile of pinecones.

"Of course you don't actually cook them in a stew," a rather old badger was saying with an exasperated growl, "they must be fresh and crunchy!" The surrounding porcupines burst out in fits of snorting giggles and shook their small heads.

"There is no way you can enjoy the rich taste of a pinecone without cooking it in its own juices for at least half a day," all the other porcupines nodded in agreement. "Hear, hear," they all called out. "I say," a young member of the porcupine family cried out, "look there, we have visitors!"

All the animals turned around and when they saw the royal banner of Archenland, they bowed their heads respectfully. One of the youngsters hurried forward and called, "hullo there, who are you?" The mother of the small one came forward and held his mouth shut.

"Hush dear, these are the prince and princess of Archenland, our ally of the southern mountains!" She stepped forward and greeted the travellers. "Welcome to Narnia, dear friends of the four thrones."

Aravis bowed her head and Corin nodded in their direction. "Thank you greatly," he said in a royal voice that sounded quite strange from his mouth. "We are on our way to Cair Paravel at this moment, is our direction accurate?"

All the porcupines started chattering at the same time and the old badger, who had apparently forgotten all about their earlier strife, joined in with great enthusiasm.

"Well yes of course."

"What is your business?"

"Don't be so rude, they are royalty!"

"Well I am only asking."

"Excuse me, you are standing on my foot!"

"Well, your foot is in my way."

"Silence!" Corin called out and the whole party went quiet. The porcupines looked a bit ashamed and shuffled their feet timidly. "We are sorry, Prince" the outspoken mother porcupine said, "but we have never met you before."

"My name is Corin, son of King Lune of Archenland and this is my sister, Aravis of Archenland." Corin smiled at Aravis and she inclined her head. It was customary not to mention her real heritage, she was the princess now and what had happened before in Calormen didn't matter anymore.

"We greet you and be at ease. You are taking the shortest and most efficient route to our majesties. Please do you need an escort anyhow? We would be honoured to accompany you to the palace, if you please." The porcupine bowed again and the rest followed suit, though the two youngest had to stifle a fit of giggles. Aravis smiled and nearly giggled herself. She liked these lively Narnians and she dearly wished for their company. It would lighten things up for the travellers seldomly talked and if she did, it was with her stepbrother.

"We would love for you to join our voyage!" Aravis exclaimed. Corin looked a bit doubtful. He seemed to be calculating just how much these newcomers would be slowing them down, but his sister looked certain so he sighed and nodded. "And my brother agrees," Aravis spread out her arms and then dismounted nimbly. "Let me have a better look at you all!"

After she had been introduced to the whole porcupine family that sported thirteen members and not forgetting the old badger who called himself Berd, Aravis turned back to the mother and leader of the group. Her name was Cercil and she held her family together in a firm way. "Please Cercil, do you wish to walk, or ride on the horses with my courtiers, brother and me?"

The whole family started chattering once more but Cercil calmed them down quickly.

"We will ride with you," she said firmly. "but maybe you can let us off the wagon a mile or so from the gates of Cair Paravel. It would be wonderful to lead your company into the palace," she winked and continued. "Us porcupines, we aren't really well represented at the palace, we get forgotten behind all the nymphs, fawns, dryads, mermaids and the sort…"

"Well," Aravis straightened up and set her new friend in her saddlebag. "We can change that!"

It was only necessary to make camp one more time. Aravis smiled as she listened to the porcupine children awe at the landscape that passed them by. Cercil seemed used to the beautiful scenery, but sometimes Aravis still caught her with a wide eyed stare of wonderment upon her dainty features.

When the travellers had passed the historical place where Aslan had built his camp in the fight against the White Witch and arrived at the rivers Bend, Corin called for a halt and Aravis slowed Bavari to a stop. From where she stood, the castle of Cair Paravel looked like a beautiful beacon gleaming in the setting sun. The white marble walls reflected the golden rays, creating the utmost feeling of giddy anticipation. Well, that's the way Aravis felt, Corin looked a bit crestfallen when he started building up her tent.

"Is anything wrong?" Aravis lay her hand on his shoulder. A short silence followed, then "well, I am going to miss you, my sister," Corin didn't look up, but continued hammering down the pegs that held her tent steady.

"It's just, we spent so much time together throughout winter. Studying and learning… it seems impossible that I should not see you for such a long time!" He swung the hammer hard and missed, hitting his foot instead. Swearing loudly he started hopping about on one foot. The chattering that had come from the family of porcupines, who were getting ready to crawl underneath the wagon and curl up to sleep, died down immediately.

Aravis chased after Corin and sat him on the ground.

"Let me have a look at that," she started untying his shoe whilst he bit his lip, stifling a cry of pain. When the sock was off and a toe with a broken nail and a considerable amount of blood came into sight, Aravis sighed and went to get her medicine pouch. The porcupines came to look what all the fuss was about and they all crowded around Corin, consoling him and giving brilliant advice like, "lick it quickly, before more blood comes out!" or " do you want me to bite off that strange claw so we can have a better look?"

Corin moaned and held them all at bay until Aravis returned, giggled at the comments, sat in front of him and safely bandaged up his toe. At last it was out of sight and out of reach, so Corin limped towards the water skin for a drink and then disappeared inside his tent. Aravis had to calm the porcupines down and assure them that this was not a mortal wound and that the prince would be just fine to continue their journey on the next day.

The badger suddenly started snoring and everyone took that as a cue to go either into their tents or under their wagon to sleep. As Aravis made herself comfortable in the narrow bunk bed, her thoughts went back to what Corin had said about them parting.

She too would miss her brother, but she felt that Corin would miss her in a different way. The queen of Archenland had died when Corin was very young and he never really had a mother figure until Aravis arrived when he was about twelve. She had been the responsible one, the one bossing them about. But she had also been the one to console and embrace him, whenever Corin fought with his brother, or the King demanded too much of him. Aravis was the rock, the never changing person Corin had been able to rely on and now she was leaving for several months and he was left with no one to turn to, if need be.

The next day dawned cool and bright. Aravis woke up to the loud cackle of their small companions who had apparently just finished their breakfast. Making herself stand up, she leant out of the tent and yawned widely. _This is the most beautiful day to arrive in the most beautiful palace_; she thought and started dressing in a hurry. Suddenly, with Cair Paravel so close, her dear friends Lucy, Peter, Edmund and Susan so near, Aravis felt impatient and ready to finish the journey and enjoy a long hot bath.

Getting the porcupine family and the badger back onto the wagon and the horses wasn't an easy task. They all insisted on walking the rest of the way, as Cair Paravel was close and they did not want to be spotted riding on horses instead of walking in a dignified waddle, as if they had done it all the way. But Corin and Aravis would not hear of it. They were still much to far away and the slow pace at which they would be forcibly held could slow them downs so much that they might have to make camp for another night and that was the last thing on Aravis's mind as the palace came tantalizingly closer and the air filled with the salty smell of the sea.

"Oh by the mane of Aslan," Aravis heard Corin sigh. "This is the most refreshing air I have ever breathed in my life!"

She felt the same way. Earthy green and damp air was one thing, but clear, crispy and cool air was another. She never thought, in all her life that there was anything better than a fresh seaside breeze that makes your hair flutter and your eyes water slightly.

The travellers arrived in Cair Paravel that afternoon. Corin and Aravis agreed to let their 'guydes' off the wagon and horses about half a mile from the palace gates. Those last, very slow, minutes created a peak in Aravis's passionate anticipation. Her heartbeat quickened with every peak of the palace coming into view. She couldn't stop grinning and when the gates opened to admit their party, she could hardly keep herself in the saddle. Any moment now, Queen Lucy would come hurrying down the marble front steps to greet her long awaited friend. The porcupines, with Berd walking in the end of the procession and Cercil forming the front, walked with their heads held as hight as they would go. All of them had solemn and very businesslike looks on their small faces so that Aravis was hard put not to giggle out loud. Laughing was what she felt like, letting all her boxed up emotions out into the open, giggling until the sun went down.

Just as she had expected, the great engraved front doors opened to release a whirlwind of blue and green silk. Queen Lucy cried out with joy, as she ran down the white stone steps straight into her best friend's arms. Both young women didn't know what to say, they felt overwhelmed and so happy that tears fell down both their cheeks. Being separated from ones best friend is never easy, but being reunited again nearly makes it all worth it. Nearly.

"I see you have an escort?"

Aravis grinned and nodded, "yes, they were wonderfully kind to us. I am so glad we found them, to show us the way." Lucy's smile broadened and she nodded when Aravis winked at her.

"I see. Well you will be very welcome to join us for dinner tonight, all of you."

The porcupine family started rejoicing and clapping their paws in glee. The old badger Berd sat down hard and looked up at the Queen in wonderment, apparently unable to believe his ears.

"Well I say, you look lively and well, dear Queen Lucy," Corin just finished giving instructions to the stableboys who were taking away the horses.

"Thank you prince Corin," Lucy gave a small curtesy and Corin kissed her hand. Both girls laughed and Corin smiled as they made their way up the big stone steps, past the wonderfully engraved front doors into the Palace of Cair Paravel.


End file.
